


클론 (Trust Me)

by GalRAD_Keith, rageisnotemo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), But with a happy ending, I'mma just cry this angst, Laith, M/M, Oh boy oh boy Voltron, Okay fuck this, hella gay, klance, my bois, otp, someone end me, this is too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageisnotemo/pseuds/rageisnotemo
Summary: Shiro knew he messed up when things started to go wrong. Why had he done this?Besides, dealing with your brother's absence isn't as easy as it looks.--"W-Who are you?" Lance whispered. "You're not Keith!""Oh, but Lance..." 'Keith' grinned sickly. He tilted his head creepily like a generic villain in a horror game. "I'm the only thing you'll ever have that's remotely close to your... 'Keith'."





	클론 (Trust Me)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo the title is pronounced 'Kuellon' in Korean, and just put it in Google Translate, I'm legit lazy mkay
> 
> i ain't slick
> 
> someone fucking end me because this is too much angst for a oneshot
> 
> hEY HEY HEY SHOUTOUT TO MY FRIEND VAL FOR THE AU IDEAAAAA
> 
> she wrote her own version of this ((it's cooler)) but she's making her own account on ao3, so she'll prob post it
> 
> she's pretty cool
> 
> yike
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 1/4/2018: I took out some swears and edited some situations to make them less cringey. Too many swear words takes out the realism of the story, and poorly-written "romantic" situations don't help one bit. I didn't want to take this story down because it has so many Kudos, which makes me feel proud as a new writer. Who knows, maybe I'll take it down in the future.

Shiro realized he had made a mistake building this thing. It had almost _killed_ him. Lance and Shiro were the only two who knew this secret: and only Lance could do something about it.

 

.

 

Shiro, thinking Keith would be gone forever, had done something he regretted. When Keith had suddenly vanished, everyone panicked. So Shiro built a clone. It acted just like him, which was to be expected from a great mechanic. He was proud of his work, but things slowly started going downhill as the clone started malfunctioning. Lance was the only paladin who knew that Shiro had built the clone; the others didn’t even know it was a clone: they had thought Keith had come back.

 

That’s when Shiro realized he had made a huge error.

 

Clone Keith started making things worse, bit by bit. First, he hacked into the castle’s system and blamed it on the mice, then he attacked Shiro when they were both in the training room, and finally, he had assaulted Lance. Lance had done nothing, but Clone Keith didn’t care, he merely backhanded him and kicked Lance to the ground. Of course, no one believed Shiro or Lance when they told the others about this.

 

“Why are you blaming things on Keith all of a sudden? This getting ridiculous,” Allura sighed. “Shiro, you were upset about it and Lance, you were the _most_ upset about Keith’s absence. And now you two are blaming him for things he didn’t do? You’re disappointing us all.” Shiro and Lance had sighed, and when they saw clone Keith, he merely smirked and flipped them both off.

 

“We need to do something about him, Shiro. Why is he like this?” Lance whispered. Shiro brought Lance into his room so they could continue the conversation.

 

“I don’t know, but we have to figure out what to do. Clone Keith is… a monster. I know he hasn’t done much, but this is getting to be a major pain in the ass.” Shiro whispered and Lance nodded.

 

“He kicked me in the ass and slapped me in the face, I’m so done with him!”

 

.

 

“Uh, Shiro?” Lance started. “I’m picking up a signal on Red’s radar. I’m gonna go check it out.”

 

“Alright. Come back safely.” Shiro ordered. He was back in his old lion temporarily. Clone Keith was still sleeping back at the castle, unlike everyone else, who was awake. The two had left with the knowledge of the others. When the others had asked what they were doing, Shiro had said that they were treasure hunting.

 

“Alright,” Lance sighed, landing Red. The signal was on a strange planet with a purple atmosphere, but it had hard ground. Lance searched for the strange signal with a small GPS. The waves looked familiar, but he didn’t know why. He heard raspy breathing ahead of him and immediately looked up. “Who-” He stopped. Tears formed in his eyes and they were hot as they rolled down his face.

 

“Lance? Lance, what’s wrong? Did you find anything?” Shiro asked. Lance got choked up and started crying. He threw his helmet to the ground and embraced the figure.

 

“Keith?” He sobbed. The man groaned and opened his eyes. Lance recognized those eyes.

 

It _was_ Keith.

 

“Oh, my God, Keith!” He wailed. He sobbed onto Keith’s dirt-covered armour. Keith embraced him and whispered in confusion,

 

“Lance?” Tears started rolling down his cheeks as well. “I haven’t seen you in months.”

 

“Shut up, man. We’re gonna get you in a healing pod as fast as we can. But we need to explain some things, okay?” Lance’s voice wavered. Keith nodded. He seemed sleepy.

 

“‘S okay. I don’t mind,” Keith yawned and stood up, much to Lance’s dismay. Lance picked him up and cradled him. “What are you…?”

 

“I missed you, dude.” Lance breathed shakily. Keith huffed and wiped a tear off of Lance’s cheek.

 

“Shut up and pick up your helmet.” Lance was already doing that. He chuckled. Keith grabbed the helmet and kissed it, then placed it back on Lance’s head.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Lance? Lance, what’s going on? Are you-” Shiro stopped shouting when he heard breathing on the other end. He sighed with relief and his voice cracked. “Oh thank god you’re alive.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled. He looked at Keith. “We both are.”

 

“What do you mean?” Shiro whispered. He saw Lance’s shadow through the thick fog. “Who are you…” Shiro gasped as he saw the two men coming into view. “Keith… Lance, do you have Keith?”

 

“Right-o, Daddy-o.” Lance snorted and Shiro laughed.

 

“Wait, stop.” Shiro’s joy quickly turned to worry. “Lance. What the hell are we going to tell the others?”

 

“Oh shit.” Lance muttered. Keith started to get anxious.

 

“What? What’s going on?”

 

“Shiro, we gotta tell him.” Lance was panicking. “Keith, Shiro-”

 

“No!” Shiro shouted, slamming his fists onto his lap. Lance went quiet.

 

“Shiro?” Keith muttered. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Keith? Keith, oh god…” Shiro breathed. He started to hyperventilate.

 

“Shiro, calm down!” Lance hissed.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Keith voice cracked as he spoke. “Why are you two freaking out?”

 

“Lance, I swear to god, if you-”

 

“Shiro built a clone of you because he was lonely and everyone thought you had come back but your clone turned evil and only Shiro and I know and no one else believed us and we tried to find you and we did and-”

 

“LANCE!” Shiro screamed. Lance flinched and dropped Keith. Keith hissed and stood up, wobbling a bit. But then he thought about Lance’s words and ignored the pain.

 

“...What?” That was all Keith could say. This was a _lot_ to take in. “A… clone?”

 

“Dammit...” Shiro cursed. He groaned and muttered something to himself. “Keith, when you were gone, I built a clone. It looks just like you, but… I’m afraid that it’s going to wreak havoc sometime, hopefully not soon.”

 

“You built a  _clone_?” Keith groaned. He turned and looked at Lance. “Did you help?”

 

“No! I didn’t know.”

 

“Then how do you know now?”

 

“I…” Lance looked hurt. “I had my own personal… experience.” he said quietly. Keith’s expression grew soft and he placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“You’re gonna laugh and call me stupid.” Lance pouted. Keith smiled at his cute expression.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Fine, here goes…” Lance took a deep breath and started to tell the story.

 

.

 

_Lance was walking through the halls, still confused about Keith’s strange behavior. Why did he vanish at one point, and did something happen to him during his absence that made him act like this? Lance was confused and tried to come up with an answer when he ran into someone._

 

_“Ah, sorry-” Lance started. He stopped talking when he realized he had run into Keith. “Oh.”_

 

_“Why ‘oh’?” Keith snarled. “You got a problem?”_

 

_“No, no. I just wasn’t expecting you.” Keith rolled his eyes at this. “Keith, listen, buddy… I know we’ve both been through hard times, but…” Lance stepped closer to Keith and played with his hair, and he had a small smile on his face. “I know we can get through any problem we face. We can trust each other.” Lance’s hand brushed the back of Keith’s neck. “I love you, man.” Lance leaned into to kiss Keith, until he realized something was wrong._

 

_He felt a strange device on the back of his neck._

 

_Pulling back in confusion, Lance stared at Keith. Then he noticed something disturbing._

 

_Keith was smiling, but his dimples were gone. He had no freckles, either. His eyes didn’t have that shine whenever he smiled. Lance backed away in fear._

 

_“W-Who are you?” Lance whispered. “You’re not Keith!”_

 

_“Oh, but Lance…” ‘Keith’ grinned sickly. He tilted his head creepily like a generic villain in a horror game. “I’m the only thing you’ll ever have that’s remotely close to your… ‘Keith’.”_

 

_“No… you’re wrong!” With tears in his eyes, Lance fled to his room. There, he ran into Shiro and started panicking. “Shiro, Shiro!” he sobbed._

 

_“What, Lance? What’s wrong?” Shiro whispered. Lance told him everything, and Shiro explained._

 

_“Shiro… why?” Lance muttered. His eyes were now red and puffy. He felt horrible at the moment; how could he have been so stupid?_

 

_“We both miss Keith… and there’s a chance that he’s…”_

 

_“Shiro, no… Keith can’t be dead!” Lance wailed. Shiro almost started crying too._

 

_“He could be, or he couldn’t be. We just have to look.”_

 

_“We have to find him-” Lance sniffed. “-and we have to find him now.”_

 

.

 

“Lance, I…” Keith paused. Now _this_ was a lot to take in, not like earlier. “I’m going to have to process this.”

 

“Sure, okay.” Lance muttered. He was already getting back into Red when Keith started to follow him.

 

“I need a ride, obviously.” Keith chuckled. Lance did as well, and he let Keith sit in the seat. “You control Red. You’ve gotten used the controls, so you can fly her.”

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Keith got up and let Lance sit down. He then sat in between Lance’s legs instead of on the floor. “Wh-”

 

“Don’t question it.” Keith sighed, bored. "I have nowhere else to sit, and I'm _not_ sitting on the floor." Red activated and so did Black, thus letting the two lions fly back to the castle.

 

“Hey Lance,” Keith whispered. Lance looked at him, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“I…” Suddenly, Keith was flung off of Lance’s lap as Red crashed into an asteroid. Keith gasped as he landed with a thud. He had hit his head and his ass _hurt._ He groaned as he sat up. Lance was now not only worried about Keith, but also about Red because the small noises Keith made, signaling that he had taken some damage he wasn't exactly expecting. Red probably had been dealt more damage. Lance blushed a bit when Keith hissed and sat back down in his lap. Then, Keith leaned his head on Lance’s chest and sighed.

 

“Don’t do that again, alright?” Keith said firmly. “Ugh, God, my head hurts like hell. Just keep going.” Lance nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Lance, are you and Keith alright? That was a good hit.”

 

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Lance sighed. He continued to maneuver his way back to the castle. “So Keith,” Lance started. “What were you gonna say earlier? I mean, right before we crashed.”

 

“Nevermind. It was nothing.” Keith brushed it off. He was still trying to figure things out. A Clone? Switch?

 

“Uh, Keith? Buddy? You alright? You’re staring off into space, no pun intended.” Lance asked, which Keith responded to by nodding.

 

“Yeah, I’m just…” Keith sighed. He could see the castle and his stomach filled with extreme dread. “What’ll happen if they see me, along with the other Keith? Clone Keith?”

 

“I… I actually don’t know.” Lance muttered. “So uh… how did you end up on that planet? Or wasteland, whatever it is?”

 

“I remember flying off after the battle we had with those aliens,” Keith recalled. Lance nodded, still listening. “I was trying to get something I picked up on my radar, but it was actually a metal trap. I remember being stuck there for a while, and I eventually passed out. I woke up a bit later, and I was confused. I don’t know how long I was there, but I started to panic when I realized that my oxygen was running low, and I ended up fainting a second time. Next thing I knew, I was in your arms. I knew I was safe.”

 

“Aw, Keith…” Lance cooed. Keith blushed sighed. “You knew you were safe? In _my_ arms?”

 

“I’m-”

 

“Just like our bonding moment.”

 

“SO YOU _DO_ REMEMBER!” Keith shouted, causing Lance to swerve the lion.

 

“Keith, stop!” Shiro said through the speakers. “Also, that is kind of cute.”

 

“Wait, were you listening this whole time?” Keith whispered.

 

“Maybe.” Keith nearly screamed at this. Shiro was such a weirdo.

 

“Well, there’s the castle.” Lance sighed, clearly embarrassed. He landed Red once they got to a place they could land, and Black soon followed. When the three got out, Keith immediately started to worry and panicked when he saw Allura smiling and walking up to them. She then had a look of confusion on her face when she saw Keith.

 

“Keith? But I just saw you on the training deck…” She said, tilting her head. Keith’s face was flushed and he could barely speak. Before he could start mumbling like an idiot, Shiro started to speak.

 

“I’ll have to explain this to you in private.” Allura nodded.

 

“Understood,” She said. Then, she looked at Lance. “So, what exactly did you two do again? Or, you _three_?”

 

“Treasure hunting, like Shiro said.” Lance spoke speedily.

 

“Alright, then.” Shiro motioned for Allura to follow him, and she went. Lance sighed and looked at Keith.

 

“We’re in deep shit, and I don’t know how to get out of this.” Lance shrugged. He started to walk, as did Keith. Keith’s legs wobbled and he started to twiddle his thumbs. He told himself to breathe in and out, but that didn’t help. Soon enough, Lance stopped and Keith bumped into him.

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

“You’re the real Keith, alright.” Lance chuckled. Keith scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith walked into his room, but Clone Keith was nowhere to be found. Lance noticed this too, and figured he was at the training deck. “I’m just… going to train.”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Lance mumbled. “Clone Keith might still be-”

 

“I know.” Keith whispered. “That’s why.”

 

“Good luck,” Lance saluted Keith with a smile. Keith let out a soft laugh. “Best wishes.”

 

“You too, buddy.” Keith saluted Lance as well, and Lance smiled to himself as he left. Real Keith was too good, he didn’t deserve him.

 

\--

 

Keith had changed into his normal clothes, and he was holding his bayard. Clone Keith had a fake bayard, which was a detail Shiro had added. It didn’t work the same, but no one really seemed to notice, except for Lance and Shiro.

 

“What the-” Keith heard the clang of metal from the training deck. He peeked in and, sure enough, he saw the poor excuse of a clone fighting sloppily with the training robot.

 

“End training sequence,” Clone Keith said. Keith could tell he was out of breath, and that this was the best moment to strike. He barged in with his bayard, and a fire was burning in his eyes. The clone was clearly shocked. “How did you-”

 

“Shut it!” Keith activated his bayard and immediately started fighting. Clone Keith didn’t back down, but he certainly was an easy target. “Well, what’s your name? Clone? Bitch? Kuellon?”

 

“What does that even mean?” Clone Keith asked.

 

“See? You’re a fucking idiot,” Keith shouted. They both fought with swords, Keith obviously had the upper hand, but the clone wasn’t as skilled. “Kuellon.”

 

“The hell?” Kuellon dodged a swing from Keith, but he was kicked to the ground. He smirked and grabbed Keith’s legs and swung him around, then launched him to the other side of the room. Keith heard the door fly open, along with more clangs of metal.

 

“Keith!” Lance suddenly shouted. “I’m here for you, buddy! You’re not fighting this battle alone!” Lance took a spear from deactivated the training bot and battled with Kuellon some more with it. Kuellon chuckled darkly and whispered,

 

“You know, you could always stay with me. A strong man needs another one, doesn’t he?” This angered Lance and he kept on slashing with the spear, and he even attempted to kick Kuellon a few times. Two out of the three landed, so it was clear he had good aim. Kuellon at one point almost grabbed his leg and tossed him, but Lance hit Kuellon before that could happen.

 

“Not on my watch!” Lance shouted. Keith got back up and started to fight too.

 

“Two against one? How unfair.” Kuellon laughed and used his fake bayard to hit Keith and send him back a bit. Keith fell onto the ground, groaning from the pain. He slowly rose, and he already had bruises on his legs.

  
  
"Keith!" Lance shouted, still blocking Kuellon's attacks. Keith panicked as Kuellon kept attacking Lance with rather skilled blows.

  
"Lance, watch out!" Lance heard this, and he knocked the fake bayard out of Kuellon's hands. He cursed under his breath and ran for it, while Lance ran over to Keith. "Lance, I-"

  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," Lance said, out of breath. Keith nodded and they both kissed each other with passion. Though it was short, Lance still got joy, as did Keith.

  
  
"Alright," Lance activated his bayard. "Let's do this!" Lance seemed to have incredible energy this time, and Keith smiled to himself. He got up once more to fight.

 

“Enough!” Lance shouted. He used his blaster to shoot the ceiling, causing chips and pieces of the ceiling to rain down. Kuellon and Keith both fell, as did Lance. He then stood up and looked at the two with a sharp glare. “Let me settle this. I’ll choose who the real Keith is. The fake one,” Lance’s bayard glowed. “Will die.”

 

Keith stared at Lance, knowing he’d pick the right one.

 

It all changed when Lance walked toward Kuellon and said,

 

“I pick you, the real Keith.”

 

Keith’s heart shattered into a million pieces right then and there. How could he not know?

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he felt awful. He was ready to accept what Lance was going to do to him; his fate was inevitable. He saw the love in Lance’s eyes when he stared at Kuellon, and it made him feel horrible. He sniffled quietly and bit his lip, then glared at Kuellon and tried not to break down into tears. He had drawn blood, for he had bitten his lip too hard, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to disappear.

 

Then Lance leaned in for a kiss, and Keith just wanted to scream.

 

Kuellon obliged and leaned in, smirking deviously at Keith. Keith almost sobbed when Lance’s hand brushed Kuellon’s neck. Hell, Lance even tilted his head. Keith felt so… broken.

 

The tables then turned as Lance suddenly whipped out a knife and stuck it in Kuellon’s switch on the back of his neck.

 

Kuellon fell to the ground with a strangled cry and was finally deactivated. That’s when the hot tears flowed down Keith’s face. His face was warm, and his vision grew blurry. He felt a whirl of emotions inside of him, and since that was something he wasn’t used to, he felt extremely out of place and uncomfortable.

 

“Idiot. Of course I know who the real Keith is, and you sure as hell aren’t him.” Lance kicked Kuellon’s head and walked over to Keith with a big smile, but it went away quickly. “Oh.. oh my god, Keith… Keith!” Lance ran over to Keith and embraced him tightly. “I’m sorry!”

 

“Lance, I thought you forgot who I was…” Keith choked out. He sobbed on his shoulder and Lance hugged him tighter.

 

“Keith... I know who you _really_ are. Your freckles, your dimples, that shine in your eyes… and you being gay as hell.”

 

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith laughed. He was glad that Lance had picked correctly, even though he’d known all along. Besides, if Lance _hadn’t_ known, his life would’ve been at risk. “Hey… what’ll the others think? I mean, they would’ve heard the shouting and-”

 

“We’ll deal with that later, alright?” Lance tilted his a bit, and Keith got an idea of what he wanted to do.

 

“Should we… do you…” Keith couldn’t finish his sentence. Lance’s hand brushed against Keith’s neck as he pulled him for a tender kiss. Their lips both moved carefully along each others, and they had minor skill. Lance bit down on Keith’s lip, and things heated up a little bit.

 

“Lance…” Keith said quietly against Lance’s lips. Lance smiled and pulled back.

 

“Yeah, mullet?” He started playing with Keith’s hair.

 

“Are we… boyfriends or something?”

 

“Why not?” Lance laughed. “I’ve loved you ever since we…” Lance paused and had a distant expression. “Well… ever since we joined the team. It was… kind of a slow burn. The love was sort of gnawing on my heart.”

 

“That’s poetic,” Keith mumbled. He let his head fall onto Lance’s chest. “I fell in love with you when we held hands. Remember the explosion? And… I know you remember me cradling you in my arms, but… I love you. I just... really, really love you.”

 

“Same, man. Same.” They both looked at each other and smiled. “Want to go to your room and just... hang out?”

 

“Why not?” Keith shrugged. The both held hands and walked out of the training deck together. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were confused and concerned. Lance merely smiled and winked all three of them. Hunk smiled, Coran nodded, and Pidge made a gagging motion, which was quite classic of her.

 

Once the two got to Keith’s room, Lance smiled and sat down on Keith’s bed, as did Keith.

 

"You know, I have something to tell you," Lance whispered, smiling.

 

 

“Hm?” Keith closed his eyes and hugged Lance.

 

“I _loooove_ you-” Lance started playing around with Keith’s hair again.

 

“Love you too,” Keith mumbled. Lance smiled.

 

“Bonding moment?” Keith nodded and Lance chuckled.

 

“Bonding moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> If you see this then this is a sign that you're wasting time


End file.
